world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
09142014MaenamMeouet
10:17 -- aestheticChitin AC began trolling taciturnContagion TC at 22:17 -- 10:17 AC: heeeyyyy Meouetdude 10:18 AC: do you like 10:18 TC: Hello Maenam. 10:18 AC: have a minnowte? 10:18 AC: I mean minute 10:18 TC: Certainly. 10:18 AC: um okray like 10:19 AC: first off I wanna like 10:19 AC: say Im tooootes sorry for like 10:19 AC: being so sharkcagey lately 10:19 AC: um Ive had a lot on my mind 10:20 TC: I understand... I know the feeling. 10:20 AC: =<:) 10:20 AC: um I thought maybe you could kelp 10:21 AC: since youve been goddytierd longer than most 10:25 TC: Oh... sure. 10:27 AC: so ummm its kind of about something Libbydude said 10:28 AC: back when we were still in our universe I think? 10:28 AC: this whole universe thing is kinda confusing =:\ 10:29 TC: Oh. Well, it's like we're books. We were part one. We'll still be in part two. There's just a pause while we're waiting for book 2. 10:32 AC: that sorta makes sense 10:32 AC: like an intermissiony thing right? 10:33 AC: I can get behind that I think 10:33 TC: Something like that 10:34 AC: oh but like thats not what was important 10:34 AC: um so like 10:34 AC: Libby was talking about our classyspecty things 10:35 AC: um have you like 10:35 AC: I dunno 10:35 AC: felt different after you went goddytier? 10:37 TC: I did not godtier correctly... but yes. Dying and having my eyes opened, so-to-speak... was very different. 10:37 AC: oh 10:37 AC: um like 10:37 AC: how so if thats okray? 10:39 TC: Ah... for me? I don't know how to describe it. It was almost as if everything got worse, but I just knew that it was worse and could see it. 10:40 AC: oh 10:40 AC: Im reelly sorry Meouetdude 10:40 AC: =<:( 10:40 AC: um like 10:40 AC: I hope it doesnt bum you out too much 10:41 TC: It's okay. It has helped me become who I am now. I would not trade it. 10:42 AC: whale thats like 10:42 AC: comforting at least 10:42 AC: Im glad youre okay with it 10:43 TC: Are you considering trading your life for power? 10:43 AC: um its kinda late for that 10:43 AC: I had to uh 10:43 AC: krill myself 10:43 AC: when we fought with Jackie 10:44 TC: Oh. So you've already joined the ranks? 10:44 AC: yeah 10:44 AC: I got the witchy powers and everyfin 10:44 AC: but um 10:45 AC: Libby told me before it happened that I would like 10:45 AC: start seeing how bad peeps are 10:45 AC: like inside 10:45 TC: That's just your power, right? 10:45 AC: I guess? 10:45 AC: I mean I can make peeps mad at eachother and junk 10:46 AC: but like its kinda 10:46 AC: kinda reelly scary =:( 10:47 TC: That could be useful. I can only see people being angry. I mean... honestly, that's about as useful as reading body language. I didn't have to die for that. But that's how things go. 10:48 TC: Remember, if it looks negative, you just haven't found the positive yet. Every power can be used to help teammates instead of harming. 10:50 AC: thats a good point 10:50 AC: I guess I havent really like 10:51 AC: tried making people feel better using it? 10:51 AC: I kinda like 10:51 AC: didnt think I could 10:55 TC: If I can see rage, Of course it makes me sound like a bad person. All I can do is understand what makes others emotionally weak. People would be wary. However, I can use this against foes. And if anyone ever just listens to me for once, maybe we won't make stupid decisions. But that's asking for miracles, and im not a hope player. 10:55 AC: whale um 10:55 AC: okay 10:55 AC: if I like 10:55 AC: start acting like a jerkface 10:55 AC: could you like 10:56 AC: let me know then? 10:56 AC: I dont wanna be a jerkface 10:56 TC: Maenam, you're too nice to be a 'jerkface'. 10:57 AC: I um 10:57 AC: did say some pretty salty stuff to Libby 10:57 AC: or uh 10:57 AC: echo libby 10:57 AC: I think? 10:58 TC: I am not aware of it. 10:58 TC: And you seem unsure. 11:00 AC: I kind of like 11:00 AC: threw the Jackie and Balish not being here stuff in her face 11:01 AC: I just like want you to call me out if I start acting like a dickseaweed 11:01 AC: I think you might be the only one who would tell me honestly 11:02 TC: That... ah. I understand. 11:02 TC: If I see it, I will do my best. 11:04 AC: thank you Meouetdude reelly 11:04 TC: Just don't hold it against me if I'm not there for each instance. These aren't diamonds, you know. 11:04 AC: its sea cucumber cool 11:05 AC: I think I might be done with the quadrant bullsharkshit 11:05 AC: it just gets too dramatic 11:05 TC: I know that feeling as well... 11:06 TC: Yet everyone is so focused on it. I can't say I didn't fall for it for a little bit myself. 11:07 AC: its fin Meouetdude trust me 11:07 AC: its easy to get reeled in 11:07 AC: but you know water? 11:08 AC: your totes too cool for that silt anyways 11:10 TC: I'm glad someone thinks so. I beleive you've made a good decision, as well. 11:10 AC: =:) 11:10 AC: oh! 11:10 AC: oh oh oohhhhh! 11:10 AC: I totes nearly forgot 11:11 AC: Ive been working on a replacement dress 11:11 TC: Oh? 11:11 AC: yeah like 11:12 AC: since Doirdinadude is being a shellfish bass and stuff 11:16 AC: how do you feel about plaid? 11:24 AC: actually I should just totes send you some sketches once Im done 11:24 AC: is that okray? 11:26 TC: + That would be fine. 11:27 AC: awesome! 11:27 AC: =:D 11:27 TC: + It's almost time for food. I'll chat with you later, Maenam. 11:28 AC: later Meouetdude!!!!! 11:28 TC: + Thank you. I hope I helped some. 11:28 -- taciturnContagion TC gave up trolling aestheticChitin AC at 23:28 --